


A Christmas Cracker

by Erica



Series: you couldn't have series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica/pseuds/Erica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a slight freak out surrounding the packs upcoming first Christmas... Tbh it's just some Christmas fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Cracker

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas cracker to tide you over before I continue with the angsty next chapter in "You Couldn't Have Mentioned This Earlier?" :) 
> 
> ps. Sorry for any typos, i did this on my phone!

Stiles nervously sat on the middle of Derek and his bed. He could feel himself twitching, his hands thrumming against his legs in a staccattoed rhythm.   
"Stiles..." Derek warned from his desk -something that he had shoved into the corner of the room despite the fact that this house had a study that remained unused. 

"Der I just...this year has been so shitty and we need this to go well, right? Like prove that this can work? I mean if we can't get through the day were everyone is buttered up by presents and comatose from the amount of food they consume, we're doomed!" Stiles could feel himself getting to the brink of a panic attack just thinking about the ways in which tomorrow could go so very very wrong.

What if no one liked their gifts? What if they liked someone else gift better or thought that stiles and Derek had picked a favourite? Oh my God...had Stiles picked a favourite?! What did he get Scott? No, wait what did he get Jackson...oh wait, dear god no! Had he forgotten to get Jackson something? Please no, no, NO!

"Stiles! Calm down! You got Jackson that hair appointment thing with that guy!" Derek had turned around to face Stiles sometime during his, not so internal conversation, and looked at him through simultaneously fed up and concerned eyes. Stiles still wasn't sure how he did that.

"Oh yeah..." Stiles took a breath. "Good to know you're listening, despite the fact that you were a little vague on the description!" and with that Derek quirked one of his extremely full eyebrows toward his hair line. Stiles let a small laugh puff out before he sighed and then threw himself backward to lie down and shut his eyes. He took another few deep breaths; pulling himself further and further back from the brink of panic. He just wanted to know that everything was going to go good... Hell, he'd take tomorrow just going okay! 

He felt the bed dip next to him. Then he felt a pair of hands lifting the top half of his body and a pair of thighs pinching in comfortably on his hips as Derek seated himself behind Stiles, pulling him flush against his chest. Stiles tilted his head back to rest on his mates shoulder and took comfort in his solid presence for a moment longer before he felt the need to whisper more worries.  
"It's not just that the pack as a whole need it... But like, each person deserves it to be a good one, you know?" Stiles opened his eyes and stared up at Derek's softening features. 

"I mean... Scott. He hasn't had a big family Christmas in years. His dad's family used to come around to theirs for the holidays but after he up and left them they all felt too awkward to show their faces. And Mrs.McCall's parents died when she finished nursing school, years before Scott was even a thought. We tried to celebrate with our two families, you know him and his mom, me and dad but one of them was always working so...

Then there is Jackson, his parents were always busy with work too but he didn't have a Scott to spend it with. He was always just so alone on the holidays- guess his parents didn't get that the stuff wasn't what he wanted...Lydia's parents were no better.

Erica was always sick. Boyd was working. And then there was Isaac, that kid didn't even know what a family was at any point in the year! Nevermind the day which was centered around the spirit of it!"

Stiles sighed again and leaned further into the hands that were running along his torso and sides. His eyes must have slipped shut once more while he was talking because he needed to open them again to stare back into his lovers eyes.

"And then there is you... You deserve the family we're trying to build here. Deserve to have a Christmas again. To have that happiness... I just want it to be enough."

Derek smiled at the words and leaned down to place a chaste kiss to his partners lips. When he pulled back he stared into Stiles eyes for a moment and watched as a look of calmness washed over his features. Then he flicked his gaze away for a second and Stiles watched as a small smile tugged on the corners of Derek's lips.

"Well," Derek said "You're off to a good start."

"What?" Stiles turned his gaze away from Derek in order to see what he was looking at and felt as a small laugh escaped when he landed on the clock that read 00.01.

"Merry Christmas Stiles."

"Merry Christmas Der"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :D


End file.
